marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel
Sentinels are a variety of mutant-hunting robots, appearing in the Marvel Comics universe. A Sentinel appears in X-Men: Children of the Atom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Background The Sentinels were invented by Dr. Bolivar Trask after he found that his own son had developed mutant powers. After being unable to suppress his son's growing mutant powers, Trask studied the nature of powerful mutations and came to the conclusion that mutants would eventually supplant normal humans as Earth's dominant race if no action was taken to control them. Soon after, Trask and a team of scientists developed the first Sentinel prototypes in a secret laboratory, intending to use them to capture and destroy America's mutants in an ambush. However, Trask realised that not all mutants were hostile to humans, and helped the X-Men to destroy his Sentinel manufacturing facility. Since then, the majority of Sentinel designs and manufacturing is now under United States Government control, being used to aid the US military on some occasions in operations against mutants, and are constantly refined and improved in order to maintain their high degree of lethality. However, numerous cases exist where Sentinel designs and manufacturing secrets have fallen under the control of various villain organisations. Though Sentinels are commonly seen as autonomous robots, some manned models have been developed, with the Sentinel's chest area housing a cockpit for the pilot. In addition, the anti-mutant protocols developed for autonomous Sentinels require them to protect humans from mutants, though their combat programming gives Sentinels a high degree of leeway as to how they do this. Thus, massive collateral damage is often the norm when Sentinels are deployed to capture or kill mutants. In-Game Story Powers and Abilities Though Sentinels are constantly being updated with new weapons and abilities, all models maintain the following abillities: *'Darts:' Sentinels carried ten steel javelin-like darts on the trunk that could be thrown to pierce an opponent. *'Electric Isolation:' Sentinels were specially protected against electric attacks. *'Encephalo-Scanner:' At least some of the Sentinels were equipped with a scanner to read brainwaves of a target and determine if it was telling the truth. This device was not infallible. *'Energy Blast:' Sentinels have various types of energy projectiles, including but not limited to plasma, electrons, stunners and heat, that could be shot from their chest or hands. They were also armed with a disintegrator that only affected inorganic matter. *'Flight:' Rocket jets built into their feet and hands allowed for high-speed flight. *'Learning Program:' A special learning program allowed Sentinels a certain advantage when fighting an enemy, but only after at least some seconds of analysis. This data could be stored for future uses against the same enemy, so that any Sentinel from any model could access the information. Any needed modification would take at least one week. In the 21st century, all known mutants, living or dead, were filed. *'Mutant Detection:' The Sentinels constantly scanned all living beings in their immediate area and were able to determine if they were humans or mutants. The "immediate area" covered up to ten miles. *'Robot:' Due to its nature, the Sentinels were protected by the sheer strength of the hull. They could not be affected by emotional or mental attacks, nor by illusions. However, they were susceptible to attacks affecting machinery. *'Super Strength:' Sentinels are known''' to lift at least seventy tons. *'''Self-Repair: '''Sentinels are able to repair themselves with a built-in repair kit, provided there are sufficient materials nearby to effect repairs. In addition, some Sentinels were manufactured for a leader-type role, being more intelligent than other Sentinels and able to learn, adapt to, and counteract the tactics and powers used by mutants to a highly developed, near instantaneous degree. Gameplay Hyper Combos *'Plasma Storm (Level 1) - '''Generates a powerful sphere of electricity, shocking anything that comes near it. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the Plasma Storm now envelops a much larger area than earlier versions. *'Hard Drive (Level 1) - 'Creates a pyramid-shaped forcefield around its body and rams through the opponent, assisted by several mini-Sentinels. *'Hyper Sentinel Force (Level 1) - 'Aims for the opponent and sends three waves of three mini-Sentinels to attack the opponent. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the three mini-Sentinels are now grouped more tightly together. Theme Song Sentinel's theme is a remix of the '"Genosha" stage theme from X-Men: Children of the Atom, which coincidentally happens to be Sentinel's own stage in that game. thumb|300px|left Trivia * Gameinformer voted Sentinel one of the top ten fighting game characters due to how overpowered he is. * In MvC3, he calls Phoenix by her real name, Jean Grey. Justified, Phoenix is an alter ego after Jean's powers came full circle. *He was confirmed alongside Hsien-Ko on January 27th, 2011. *Sentinel's in-game rival is Hsien-Ko for several reasons. Both were artificially created: Sentinel through industrial manufacturing and Hsien-Ko through arcane sorcery, presenting a Technology vs. Magic theme between the two. They also have weapons stored within themelves: Sentinels have built-in weapons throughout their body, in addition to their great strength. Hsien-Ko's weapons are hidden in her clothing and almost always come out of her sleeves. Finally, both were created to hunt specific targets: Sentinels hunt mutants, and Hsien-Ko hunts Darkstalkers. * The Sentinel in MvC3 resembles the Mark V model in the X-Men comics. However, Sentinel's character model is much smaller in-game than in the comics due to the fact that if he was in original size he would be too big to play as. In Marvel continuity, Sentinel's height is approximately 20 ft (6 meters), while in MvC3 the Sentinel appears to be at least 11 ft tall (almost 3.5 meters). * In his reveal trailer, Sentinel was paired up with Storm and Magneto, which could be referencing one of the most popular team-ups of 'Marvel VS Capcom 2 '''due to how overpowered the trio was. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Sentinel is voiced by Jim Ward, who voiced the Sentinels in ''Wolverine and The X-Men. *Due to not having their own conscience, Sentinels can be classified as Neutral characters, since they loyally serve those who built them, regardless of their masters' alignment. *In Sentinel's MvC3 ending, a group of Sentinels are seen alerting the Master Mold about their victories over groups like the Street Fighters and Darkstalkers. They then mention they are preparing to destroy a portion of the human race, possibly to exterminate any mutant potential from resurfacing in humanity again. This was shown in a livestreamby a person who had received a copy of the game in advance. *Sentinel is one of four unlockable characters in the game, along with Hsien-Ko, Akuma and Taskmaster. Artwork Mvc2-sentinel.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes med___SENTINEL0046-00000_bmp_jpgcopy_1280x720.jpg|Sentinel Alternate Costume 1 Mangosentinel.jpg|Sentinel Alternate Costume 2 (The Mango Sentinel!) Category:MvC2 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Summonable Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:artwork Category:Characters